Popularity
by Hinata-toushirou
Summary: no te enamores de ninguno de ellos, son los populares nunca se interesan en gente que no pertenezcan a su nivel- se lo habian advertido,pero como tonta habia caido, ahora todos los que la lastimaron pagarían. ya se mal resumen T.T pero plis lean y opine
1. Chapter 1

Popularidad

Umm una pequeña palabra que para muchos adultos no significa nada, en cambio para los adolescentes puede significar para unos la _bendición_ y para otros la _perdición_, ya que ésta palabra aunque solo cuenta con 11 letras puede _determinar_ como va a ser la estadía de una persona en todo su trayecto escolar pero predominantemente en la secundaria en ese otro mundo que mas bien parece una jungla en la que solo hay dos clases de animales o personas los _depredadores_ y las _presas_, obviamente siendo los primeros los que _sobrevivirán_, y cuyo papel es interpretado por los _populares._

Se puede decir que ésta es una de las etapas mas difícil que debe afrentar una persona a lo largo de su vida puesto es en ese lugar, en la secundaria, donde el individuo forjara su carácter, y obtendrá esas herramientas que lo ayudaran en un futuro próximo, ya que desde que el estudiante pone un pie en ese lugar esta _destinado_ a pertenecer a un grupo en particular, pero a pesar de que en ésta especie de mundo alterno existen varios grupos como los punk, los metaleros, los otaku, las fresa, los emos, etc, solo son tres los que rigen el lugar; los populares, los nerds, y los de nivel medio que no son ni muy populares, ni muy nerds, siendo éstos últimos los que llevan las vida más difícil, puesto que sus actos están en ojos y boca de todo mundo, pues todos esperan a que hagan cualquier movimiento ya sea voluntario o involuntario, para que éste corra como pólvora entre los pasillos y sea conocido por los _líderes _de los grupos, para que así éstos puedan decidir a cual van a pertenecer.

Se dice que la secundaria, es el lugar donde encontraras a tus _verdaderos amigos_, aquellos que te apoyaran en tus travesuras, compartirán secretos contigo, pero que también te apoyaran en tus malos momentos, aunque no todo será color de rosa, pues también te toparas con tus _peores enemigos,_ que harán que los años que estés hay sean los peores de tu vida.

Obviamente al saber éste lado negativo de la secundaria la mayoría de los adolescentes se plantean formar parte del grupo de los populares, si es posible desde el primer día de clases, pero lo que la mayoría no sabe es que éste mundo es mucho más difícil de lo que piensan, pues los populares también son personas con problemas familiares, sentimentales, y fraternales, como cualquier otro estudiante, pero además de eso también tienen que tratar de sobrevivir en ese mundo todos los días para no bajar de _nivel, _tiene que luchar contra los malos rumores y cuchicheos que riegan los que le tienen envidia, contra las bromas pesadas que te pueden llegar a hacer, contra el materialismo, con eso de yo tengo esto y tu no, mi celular es mejor que el tuyo, etc, pero el mayor problema al que se tienen que afrontar es el de tratar de no mostrar tus sentimientos en público, ya que si lo haces aunque sea un poco, esto te puede causar graves _problemas_...

Por otro lado, los populares, no son los únicos que sufren es éste mundo, ya que los nerds al ser los mas cero a la izquierda de la escuela, los mas ignorados, etc, tienen su auto estima muy baja, lo cual hace que sean en exceso tímidos, con las personas no conocidas, por lo que siempre andan solos o en grupos pequeños, además de esto tienen que vivir día a día las malas bromas y burlas que les hacen frente a todo el instituto los que no tienen nada más que hacer, y cuando una persona trata de ayudarlos, solo se cohiben más, no dejan que se le acerque y salen corriendo; las más comunes de esas bromas son que rompen sus ropas, queman sus libros, los empujan y luego se burlan de ellos, etc, y solo los buscan cuando necesitan que les ayuden con las materias o cuando necesitan que mientan por ellos, o cualquier otra cosa, y estos al sentirse importantes solamente obedecen sin importarles su dignidad.

Así que luego de ver esto, y viendo las diferencias que hay entre éstos dos grupos

_¿quien no desearía tener el secreto de la popularidad?_


	2. Chapter 2

Seeeee, ya se que me eh tardado millones de años luz, y que los dinosaurios poblaron la tierra y se murieron otra vez, y yo sin publicar, pero realmente no escribi eso como para hacer una historia o algo asi S:, pero como en los comentarios pedian conti tonces….. tuve que ponerme a hacer una historia, la tenia en la compu, pero no la podía completar, porque pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida que me quitaron inspiración, u otras que me mantenia ocupada…

En fin, tratare de a partir de ahora actualizar cada dos semanas :D

Espero que les guste este capi :3

Como sabes naruto no me perteneces .

**El comienzo:**

Comenzaba un nuevo día en la majestuosa ciudad de nueva York, o como popularmente es conocida en la Gran Manzana, así como también para muchos de sus adolescentes iniciaba un nuevo semestre de clases. En el barrio de Manhattan se podía encontrar el prestigioso instituto Laguna Negra, éste colegio era altamente reconocido tanto a nivel nacional como internacional, debido a que no todos podían ingresar en el, solo lo hacían los que tenían el dinero suficiente para pagar sus altas cuotas o los que tenían la inteligencia suficiente para obtener una beca, pero a diferencia de otros colegios en este no era solamente el dinero lo que hacia que sus hijos se mantuvieran en el, si no el que mantuvieran un promedio superior a 16 puntos en todas sus materias, lo cual daba una idea de lo exigentes que eras con sus alumnos.

Dicho instituto era también reconocido, por los numerosos premios que habían obtenido sus alumnos en competencias de literatura, química, matemáticas, etc; así como también en actividades extra-curriculares, como natación, kendo, fútbol, etc.

El inicio del año escolar márcaba diferentes sensaciones en los adolescentes neoyorkinos, por ejemplo mientras unos se preparaban psicológicamente, para lo que les esperaba otros todavía no habían caído aún que ese día regresarían a clases, como era el caso de un chico que a pesar de que eran las 6:30 aun seguía durmiendo sin preocuparse de nada.

Corazón quisieras despertar a tu hermano, no quiero que llegue tarde hoy, por favor- decía una hermosa señora por el celular, mientras preparaba un jugo de fresas.

Voy ma- constestaba el chico mientras trancaba y salía de la habitación

_Esto será divertido_

Al final del pasillo en una habitación totalmente oscura dormía plácidamente un chico cuando de pronto, sintió que alguien entraba a su cuarto

Capullito de flor, es hora de que te pares, no querrás llegar tarde

Itachi… no me jodas- decia el chico todavía en la cama

Ashh, pero que carácter no me digas que te interrumpi en la mejor parte del sueño

Largo de mi habitación

Pero sasukito…

Juro que si no te vas de mi cuarto ya, te voy a lanzar esto- decía el chico parándose de la cama y agarrando un libro que estaba en su mesita de noche

O_O, no te atreverias

Sasuke, se paro para tirarle el diccionario de la real academia española que según el, solo servia para eso, pero sus pies se enredaron con las sabanas haciendo que callera de cara al piso

Fuck -.- - murmuró

Jajajajaj

Itachi largo maldita sea!- gritó el mejor lanzando el diccionario

POHHH

Uhhh, salvado por la puerta :B

$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

A algunos kilómetros de hay estaba desayunando su tercer plato de ramen un sexy rubio de ojos azules, mientras revisaba sus notificaciones de Factbook en su BB, cuando de pronto vio una noticia que hizo que casi se atragantara

_O: oh fuck, Sakura esta soltera otra vez, *_*, ummm talvez este años si tenga oportunidad :D_- pensaba el chico con alegría, terminándose de comer su plato.

$%$%%$%$%$%%$%$%%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$$

Cerca de hay en una imponente mansión una chica, se estaba terminando de poner su "disfraz" como ella lo llamaba

_Umm, después de lo que vivi el verano pasado, pienso ser otra persona, esperemos que esto no me traiga tantos problemas_- pensaba la chica

Tirituturirutiu XD

ok tengo q cambiar el tono de mi cel urgente o_o, ¿que paso?

Nada baja a comer herma- se escucho del otro lado

Te das cuenta que vivimos en la misma casa, no me puedes llamar a mi cuarto?-.-

Umm si eso quieres- dijo la chica cortando

RINGGG!

_No puede ser O_O -_ pensaba la chica agarrando el telefono que estaba en su mesita de noche

Ahora estas felis? :3- se escucho del otro lado

Es en serio?, no me referia a eso -.-, como sea ya bajo.

%$$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$

Cuando sasuke uchiha salio del baño, ya con el uniforme puesto, faltaban dies para las 7

_Mierr, no voy a poder desayunar D:, por que me tuve que quedar dormido?.. oh cierto porque ayer llegue a las 2:00 de la mañana todo por ir a la fiesta de naruto de fin de vacaciones -.-, nahh no puedo decir nada, porque estuvo de unn interesante ._., como sea mejor me voy_- pensaba el chico

Bajo apresuradamente de las escaleras, se despidió con un beso de su madre, y agarrando las llaves de su auto partió hacia el instituto en se audi descapotable negro, dejando atrás su mansión, la cual se encontraba ubicada en la Quinta Avenida una de las más importantes de new yorya que divide a la ciudad en dos sectores, el East Side y el West side.

Ésta avenida también es conocida como la calle mas cara del mundo debido a que a lo largo de ésta se pueden encontrar tiendas de marcas mundialmente reconocidas como Tifanny, Cartier, Burberry, Ralph Lauren entre otras, los hoteles más famosos como El Plaza, las iglesias más importantes como St. Patrick´s Cathedral o el edificio más carismático de la ciudad, el Empire State, entre otras edificaciones.

%$%$%$&%$&$$&$/$&$$&$&$$$/&$&$$/$&$$$$&$$&$·$$·%·%&&$

En el instituto laguna negra, ya los portones se habían abierto desde temprano, dándole así la bienvenida a sus alumnos, unos estaban buscando sus horarios de clase, otros después de tres meses de no verse, se saludaban con sus amigos, contándose los chismes del momento, lo que habían hecho en las vacas, etc.

Cuando de pronto, en la entrada principal aparecía la lider de las populares, su nombre Haruno Sakura, heredera de las cadenas de Spa hanuno´s paradise, ésta chica era alta, delgada, con buena figura y exótica, pues sus ojos eran de color verde jade y su cabello era extrañamente de color rosa, y a pesar de que los demás pensaban, que era una chica con suerte, pues tenia todo lo que alguien pudiera desear, inteligencia, belleza y dinero, su vida era totalmente un caos, pues sus padres estaban a pasos de divorciarse, y ella estaba segura de que era porque su padre tenía una aventura.

_Careta Sakura, careta_- pensaba la chica con pesimismo, recuerda que tienes que ser la chica feliz.

Sakura! Amiga- se escuchó que alguien gritaba del otro lado del pasillo

La nombrada levantó la cabeza, al escuchar su nombre

O_O _Dios es que la mas escandalosa e Ino_

Chamaa, te extrañe mucho ^.^, tenemos que hablar, cuéntame que paso?, como es posible que tu y darren hayan terminado s:

Dale amiga, pero aquí no, vamos a ya tu sabes donde /:

Dale pss- dijo ino, mientras se iban por el pasillo

Yamanaka Ino, hija menor y heredera junto con su hermano de la cadena de cosméticos Yamanaka beauty. Rubia despampanante, alta, de buen cuerpo, ojos azules, su vida familiar un auténtico caos, su padre se fue hace tres meses ah un viaje de negocios y todavía no se sabe nada de el….

&/&/(&/&/(&)(/)/()/)(/()(()&/(&/(%/(%&%&%&%&%&%&%&/%&%%/%/%

Por el estacionamiento del instituto venían entrando un audi descapotable negro, un ferrari amarillo y un corvette rojo.

Del primero salio sasuke, hablándo por el celular con alguien .-. , del segundo salio naruto, y mientras cerraba la puerta se iba despeinando su ya de por si despeinado cabello :D y del tercero salio gaara escuchando música con su ipod touch *_*.

Sasuke uchiha, heredero junto con su hermano de la cadena de centros comerciales Uchiha´s Center, adolescente alto y lider de los populares, de cabello oscuro como el ébano, al igual que sus ojos, con un cuerpo bien formado, las chicas morñian por el y los hombre los envidiaban, pero lo que nadie sabia a excepción de sus hermanos, es que su relación con su padre era.. más que pésima.

Naruto Uzumaki hijo unico y por lo tanto legítimo heredero de la cadena de restaurantes de sus padres uzumaki´s restorant, chico alto, cuerpo bien formado, de cabello rubio y rebelde, con ojos azules como el océano, se mostraba alegre ante todo, pero dentro de el sufría mucho pues un abuelo muy querido por el tenia cáncer y le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

Gaara Sabaku No, era el menor de sus hermanos, sus cabellos eran de color roo, como el fuego, sus ojos verdes agua-marina, cuerpo bien formado y alto, heredero junto con sus hermanos de las cadenas de concesonários sabaku no´s car´s , a pesar de que se mostraba frio ante todos, su vida familiar era un caos, su madre había muerto al el nacer y eso era algo que se recriminaba todas las noches, haciendo que le fuera imposible dórmir.

Cuando las chicas los vieron bajar, empezaron a gritar y a tomarles fotos, es que se veían demasiado sexys , los tres tenía el uniforme puesto a su manera, sasuke tenia la mitad de la camisa dentro del pantalón algo flojo, y la mitad fuera y los tres primeros botones de ésta desabrochados, tenía puesto el chaleco negro y la corbata que era de color rojo le colgaba a ambos lados del cuello.

Naruto, tenía la camisa totalmente fuera del pantalón, la chaqueta la llevaba a un lado, en la mano, los tres primeros botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados y tenía anudada la corbata, pero floja.

Y Gaara, estaba igual que sasuke solo que la corbata si la tenía bien anudada quedándole como un collar.

Éstos al bajar del auto se vieron y sonrieron, iba a ser un año escolar muy muy largo….

$$···$$%&$%&&&&%$%&$&%$&%$%&$&%$%&$%&$&%$%&$%&$&%$&$

Bueno y entonces saku, cuéntame que fue lo que paso?- decía ino

Bueno sabes, que la semana pasada, bryan hizo una fiesta no?

Aja

Bueno, después de eso, nos fuimos a mi casa y las cosa se pusieron.. este tu sabes $:

Que Sakura? o.o

Hay ino intensas, si, se pusieron intensas ¿:, y en una de esas el trato de..

Wait wait, no me digas que….

Si s:

Y tu que hiciste?

Yo bueno.. pss

&(&(/(/&(/((&(/&(&/&/(&(&(&/&(&/&/(&/(((&(&(&/(&$&$&%$&$%$&$&$

En la entrada del instituto se encontraba cierta chica observando todo a su alrededor

_Ok, esto es horriblemente grande o_o, ya lo veo venir, me perdere T.T_

El instituto laguna negra, era grande, constaba con 5 edificion, uno perteneciente a la dirección, otro a la biblioteca, otro a los alumnos de 1, 2, 3; otro a los de 4 y 5 y el último era el de cafetería y recreación; además de que contaba con un campo de golf, canchas de tennis, 5 piscinas, cancha de fútbol y de basket, salón de teatro, áreas verdes, estacionamiento; entre otras cosas.

_Buehh ni modo, buscare mi horario, porque pronto comenzarán las clase__s_- pensaba la chica.

Y en efecto minutos después sonó el timbre de entrada

En el salor 41-D, ya habían comenzado las clases, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta, el profesor con toda la parsimonía del mundo fue a abrir la puerta, los de adentro lo observaban con curiosidad, luego de unos mnutos de hablar con alguien, volvió a ingresar y de tras de el venia lo que parecía ser una ¿chica?

Ok, todo mundo cállese y pónganme atención- dijo el profesor

Sakura se que el chisme esta bueno.. pero please lo comentas después ¬¬

Sorry profe $:- dijo la chica sonrojándose

Aja, preséntate

%&&%&%&%%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%%%%%%/%%

Y hasta aquí xd, otra vez, sorry por la demora

Gracias a:

Akki4eVeR: gracias :3

layill: gracias :D

RenxRi: Sasha si también me falto ese grupo xd

Dark Emocion Rose: gracias por tu comentario C:

mizz pxndx: umm yo creo q si existe xd. Segui s:, pero tardísimo /:

aiko namikaze: gracias :*

AnkoUchihachan: y aquí después de 231879321792978 años esta la conti s:

hinata-kuran: hsah gracias :3

este es el carro de sasuke: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/Audi_A4_30_TDI_&imgrefurl=.com/tuning-preparaciones/y-quien-no-quiere-un-audi-a4&usg=_2lncQiupVI5tC7SFfWPKwTdBYGY=&h=243&w=364&sz=22&hl=es&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=raLuAYUYU_WUTM:&tbnh=111&tbnw=167&ei=uMgLTojLDeG60AGb_NmKAQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Daudi%2Bdescapotable%2Bnegro%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D546%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=0&page=1&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0&tx=93&ty=56

el de naruto:

.com/imgres?imgurl=./uploads/img/2806-ferrari-f-430-7(1)_th_&imgrefurl=./media-766-noticia-ferrari-f430-scuderia-by-novitec-rosso&usg=_vMbdO3zYR2NCUqczdN92jAAO_LQ=&h=345&w=600&sz=24&hl=es&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=Uly9t7uK5eqwiM:&tbnh=88&tbnw=153&ei=4sgLTtKVDcju0gHS6pSHAQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dferrari%2Bamarillo%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D546%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=0&page=1&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0&tx=89&ty=63

y el de gaara:

.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_L8Lx1jSMJKaJt1u6qvQR7tfLSYw=&h=367&w=550&sz=161&hl=es&start=5&zoom=1&tbnid=5k640dmz6glsJM:&tbnh=89&tbnw=133&ei=eMkLTtvOMeni0QHTie2PAQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dcorvette%2Brojo%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D546%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1

en fin cual quier duda, comentario, critica, sugerencia, lo que sea ya sabes, botoncito de abajo.

Nos vemos en dos semanas :*


	3. la guinda del pastel

Okkk, bueno como les prometí, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste. Perdonen si hay alguna falta ortográfica, trate de que no se me pasara ninguna, pero buehh siempre hay unas que se escapan

Ya saben naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi kishimoto

/(&(/&/&/(&/(&/&/(&/(&/&(/&(/&(/&(/&/(&/(&/(&/(&/(/(&/(&(/&/(&/(&(/

Capitulo 2: la guinda de la torta

**Ok, todo mundo cállese y pónganme atención- dijo el profesor**

**Sakura se que el chisme esta bueno.. pero please lo comentas después ¬¬**

**Sorry profe $:- dijo la chica sonrojándose**

**Aja, preséntate**

**&%%&%/%/%&%&%/%&%/%%&%&%%%%%%%&%&%%%%%%**

-Buenos dias, mi nombre es hyuga hinata, es un placer conocerlos- dijo una chica de cabello marrón agarrado en dos trenzas, su cara se encontraba casi tapada en su totalidad por unos grandes lentes que hacían que la atención se dirigiera a ellos y el uniforme era de una o varias tallas mas grandes, o lo que se podía ver de él, pues tenia puesta una enorme chaqueta que le cubría más de la mitad de su cuerpo haciéndola ver mas baja de lo que ya era, la falda le llegaba muy por debajo de las rodillas y las medias las usaba altas, en total una completa nerd, según la opinión de varios del salón.

-Bien señorita hyuga- dijo el profesor-siéntese al lado de la señorita ama-

La chica con pasos lentos ignorando la mirada que le dirigían varios del salón se sentó al lado de una chica muy parecida a ella.

-Hola mucho gusto soy hinata- se presento al sentarse

-El gusto es mio, soy TenTen Ama :3- dijo la chica- brindándole una amigable sonrrisa

TenTen Ama era considerada la líder de las Neris, pues usaba un uniforme más grande que el que necesitaba, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, usaba unos lentes de botella, las medias altas y para completar tenia uno de los promedios más altos de todo el instituto, nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de intervenir en clases, era directora del periódico escolar y ayudaba en todas las actividades que los demás consideraban nulas.

Las primeras semanas de estudio en ese instituto había sido los peores momentos de su vida, ya que solamente el primer día de clases, le había botado sus libros y los que tenía guardados en su casillero fueron quemados, por alguien cuyo nombre aún no sabia.

Luego de eso la clase paso de forma normal, y apenas kakashi salió del salón entró Kurenai Yui, y los chicos que se había levantado de sus asientos volvieron a sentarse.

Kurenai Yui, era una de las profesores más jóvenes del instituto, daba la cátedra de Literatura, era morena, de baja estatura, su cabello era negro y ondulado, sus ojos eran de un curioso color rubí, su carácter era difícil, pues aunque a veces podía ser la más maternal y dulce de las mujeres también había día en que no le podía dirigir la palabra sin correr el riesgo de que te comiera vivo.

-Ok enanos, antes de comenzar las clases eh de informarles que hoy a última hora publicare una hoja en la cartelera principal donde colocare los grupos del trabajo que les asignaré a continuación, éste trabajo vale el 15 % de la nota final del lapso, así que espero que todos- dijo poniendo especial énfasis en esa palabra, mientras miraba fijamente a los alumnos que estaban sentados en las últimas final del salón- den su mayor esfuerzo

Ahora comencemos con la clase de hoy- dijo la profesora

-Profesora- dijo Sakura, mientras levantaba la mano

-Digame señorita haruno-

-Es que no ah dicho el tema del trabajo-

-Cierto, lo que pasa es que cuando publique los gupos, al lado de cada uno de ellos, colocare el tema sobre el que hablarán en el trabajo, cabe destacar que los temas serán diferentes, para que no haya tanta copia y pega por su parte, y por cierto los grupos no se cambian, así que si su pareja no les gusta, se la aguantan-

-Ok, gracias profesora-

-Si nadie tiene más preguntas que hacer, comenzamos con la clase, hoy hablaremos sobre el poeta Walt Whitman….-

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, la hyuga salió rápidamente del lugar dejando sus cosas en el salón, pues su próxima clase la vería hay, la chica a la par de que caminaba también buscaba un lugar tranquilo para descansar, además de que tenía un mensaje de su bff, que decía que a penas saliera de clase lo llamara.

La chica, al cruzar una esquina vio a algunos metros de distancia un banco solitario ubicado al lado de un frondoso árbol

_-Perfecto-_ pensó, mientras se dirigía a él

-Holaaa amorcito corazón :D- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea- mientras la chica se sentaba

-hola bff, que más como están las cosas por allá? -

umm pss, hay normal, medio aburrido, medio.. eh no se xD-

tarado XD, por cierto has hablado con Neji? /:-

nop, pero ayer lo vi, andaba con una chama y estaba de un papi $:-

ajaaa o.o –

sorry, este, tu sabes momento gay $:, todos los tenemos-

sii, por supuesto echale tierrita XD, tu lo que necesitas son momentoe heterosexuales en serio-

dejame ser chica ¬¬ -

bueno bff, hablamos, me tengo que ir, te amito :*-

dale pss, te amito mas :*-

Luego de que la chica terminara de hablar sintió que algo le tapaba la luz del sol, así que levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con una chica de cabello rojo

-_ok, ésta como que se paso con el tinte, parece un cerro prendido_ – pensaba Hinata

-Umm, pero mira que tenemos aquí- dijo la chica mirándo despectivamente a Hinata

-Ehh quien eres? S: - preguntó la hyuga con confusión

Escúchame nerd, mejor vas bajando tu tonito conmigo, yo soy Amane Karin, y de ahora en adelante seré tu peor pesadilla y para no seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con gente nula como tu te diré a que vine, quiero que me hagas el trabajo que mando kutenai y lo quiero perfecto, y ni se te ocurra decir que no, si no quieres tener problemas conmigo y créeme, no lo vas a querer- y asi como vino se fue

- bla bla bla, tu peor pesadilla y esta que se cree,¿ dark vader o.O?- murmuraba la chica- ni modo tendré que hacer su trabajo, si quiero hacer bien mi papel, además no quiero problemas con esa estúpida tan temprano- pensaba la oji-perla con frustración-

Amane Karin, sus padres trabajaban dando clases en una prestigiosa universidad de new York, por lo que les pagaban bien, permitiéndole asi costearle algunos gustos caros, esto hacía que no fueran millonarios, pero que tampoco estuvieran en la pobreza, una cosa de la cual se aprovechaba la chica para maltratar a las otras personas, era alta, delgada, de cabello rojo y usaba lentes de montura negra.

-_Una total emm como decirlo para no herir sus sentimiento.. ¿niña descarrilada?... wait ella no puede leer mis pensamientos así que,, una total zorra-_ pensaba la hyuga al verla irse, pues usaba el uniforme sumamente ajustado al cuerpo y la falda sumamente corta, que si se inclinaba un poquito los demás tenían una perfecta vista de su ropa interior.

-Estas bien no te hizo nada?- pregunto cierta chica mientras llegaba apresuradamente a donde se encontraba la hyuga

Hinata salió de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que le hablaron. – hola tenten-san, si estoy bien, ¿Por qué, no debería de estarlo?-

-Uff, menos mal, lo digo porque la que se acaba de ir es karin y ella es una total abusiva, sobretodo con los nuevos y mas aún si éstos son Nerds-

-¿Nerd?-

-perdón es que…-

-tranquila ya estoy acostumbrada- se apresuró a decir hinata, viendo que la chica estaba muy nerviosa, porque a su parecer había metido la pata.

-oks $:, por cierto t puedo decir hinata-chan?-

-Claro, solo si yo te puedo decir tenten-chan-

-hsahash por su puesto XD-

Y así las chicas iniciaron una conversación acerca de sus gustos, y de donde venían, tenten le contó como era su vida en el instituto y todos los malos ratos que había pasado, haciendo que hinata se sorprendiera del nivel de bullyng tan alto que existía en ese instituto y que ella todavía no sabia como, no había salido a la luz.

%&%&%/%&%%&%%%&%/%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%%&%%

En algún lugar del instituto laguna negra, más específicamente en la azotea del edificio de 4 y 5 año, se encontraba uchiha sasuke, tomándo una ligera siesta, en el piso, con su cabeza apoyada en la mochila. Cuando de pronto por todo el lugar se empieza a escuchar la canción de psicosis, haciendo que el chico se despierte

-_Maldición y ahora que querrá?-_ pensaba el uchiha

-Hola padre-

-Nada más te llamaba para decirte que esta noche hay cena familiar y no puedes faltar-

-Pero..-

-no me interesa, si tienes otros asuntos, los cancelas y punto, te veo en la casa- dijo y corto.

-como te odio, lo juro- le gritaba el moreno a su celular- umm respira sasuke respira 1 2 1 2- se auto decía el chico, mientras le conectaba los audífonos al celular y se ponía a escuchar in the end a todo volumen

_-Umm que hora sera?-_

_-Fuck, son las 10:10 faltan 5 minutos para que suene el timbre /:, umm, que clase tengo ahorita… cierto Psicología, o sea clase de pura paja, no entraré :D_- fue lo último que pensó el chico antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar que la música se llevara todos sus problemas

&&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/(/&/&(/&(&/(&/(&/(/(&/(&/(&/(&/(&/(&/(&(/&/(&&/

Cuando la hyuga en compañía de tenten volvió a salón momentos antes de que sonara el timbre, se llevo una desagradable sorpresa, ninguna de sus pertenencias estaba..

-Donde están mis cosas?- se pregunto la chica

-Aww que pasa nerdita perdiste tus libritos?- dijo cierta chica mientras pasaba por su lado

Que le hiciste a mis útiles ¿?- le pregunto la hyuga mientras la agarraba del brazo y hacia que la volteara a ver

- A ver primero suéltame ¿ok?, que en ningún momento te eh dado permiso de que alguien como tu ponga sus manos sobre mi- dijo la chica mientras se soltaba del agarre de la ojiperla-

Y segundo para que veas que soy buena, te diré que quizás debas darte una vuelta por la piscina- termino de decir mientras se giraba y se sentaba en su asiento soltando una risa burlona.

Cuando hinata escuchó eso no le importo que el timbre iba a sonar en pocos minutos, si su padre se llegaba a enterar de que algo malo le había pasado en su primer día de clases la iba a hacer que se regresara a estudiar en su anterior instituto y eso ni loca lo iba a permitir, después de todo lo que le tuvo que rogar para que la sacara.

-_Oh mierda y donde se supone que queda la piscina_- pensaba la chica desesperada, cuando a lo lejos vio un chico que se acercaba y decidió preguntarle

-Oye disculpa- dijo tratando de parar al chico

-Que te pasa nerd, no me hables- dijo el chico agresivamente

-Oh, esto es tan frustrante me voy a meter en problemas, shit -.- - decía la chica en voz alta, ya que pensaba que estaba sola en el pasillo

que te pasa, tal ves pueda ayudarte- dijo alguien a sus espaldas

cuando hinata se volteó se encontró con el chico más sexy que había visto en su vida, cabello amarillo y rebelde, ojos azules como el cielo, musculoso, en resumen todo un papi, como decía su bff

-entonces, te puedo ayudar en algo- dijo el chico sacándola de su ensoñación

-Cierto, perdón, me puedes decir donde queda la piscina? S:-

-Claro-

Y luego de que el chico le diera las instrucciones, la chica salió corriendo en su dirección, cuando llego a su destino quedo en shock, todos sus útiles estaban esparcidos por toda las piscina

-O: fuck, ahora definitivamente estoy en problemas-

Luego de que la hyuga recogiera todos sus útiles, se dio a la tarea de buscar el baño mas cercano, tenia que buscar la manera de secar sus libros, simplemente no podía llegar con ellos mojados a la casa, simplemente no podía.

La chica luego de buscar como por media hora un baño, se metió en el y dio gracias al cielo porque hubieran secadores de mano de aire caliente, pero para que sus cosas estuvieran medianamente secas cuado llegara a casa, tuvo que pasarse las dos últimas horas de clase secando sus libros

_-Ok esto es fantástico, realmente fantástico_- pensaba la chica con sarcasmo- _primer dia de clases y me tiran los útiles a la piscina, perdí las dos últimas horas de clase y para completar la torta vino una imitadora de dark vader y me amenazo con que si no le hacia el fucking trabajo iba a tener problemas, ahora solo falta la guinda, espero no tenerla-_

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, la hyuga por fin pudo salir del baño, aunque sus cosas aun se encontraban húmedas, y acordándose de lo que dijo la profesora kutenai se acrcó a la cartelera principal, ubicada al lado de la direccion, para ver quien le habia tocado de compañera y cual iba a ser su tema, luego de que la mayoria de la gente se fue, se acerco y busco su nombre

Hyuga hinata- sasuke uchiha

Análisis literario de la novela cien años de soledad

_-Oh oh_- fue lo único que pensó, al sentir las miradas de furia que le dirigían la mayoría de las chicas, ella sabia quien era sasuke uchiha, no era tan caída de la mata, hasta en su otro colegio ese nombre era conocido, era uno de los chicos más deseados de new York- _dios por que la tienes contra mi, es decir que te hice! Ahora si estoy en verdaderos problemas, esta es la guinda de la torta._

Ok bueno hasta aquí, por ahora XD, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

Gracias a:

biankis uchiha: aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste.

Amanda-587: gracias, aquí esta la conti

Niki Hyuga: grax!

fer-prilla: o: gracias, hsahashsa en serio, ¿por que?, see mis conversaciones con mis amigas también son asi , bueno aquí tienes la coti, espero te guste.

anyi-tan: gracias, que bueno, aquí esta la conti :D

anyi-tan: que bueno que te gustara!

Bueno gente cualquier cosa, ya saben el botoncito de abajo.

Nos vemos en dos semanas :D


	4. el dia de sasuke

Wooolaa people! Como están?, seee ya se que tengo como dos semanas y no se cuantos días de atraso.. ok, eso se lee rarito XD, y se que no tengo excusa.. pero igual hay va una.. XD, estaba de viaje /:, asi que espero que me perdonen S:

Aww, que emoción que tengan dudas, pero sere mala, wuajajajaja XD, las dudas se las iré contestando en cada capitulo, obviamente poco a poco s:

Bueno sin más rodeos aquí esta el próximo capi. C:

Ya saben naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi kishimoto.

&/&/(&(/&/(((&/&/&/&&$&$&%(y)(/&)(&()&()&()&()&(&&(&)(&)(&()&()&()&)(

**Hyuga hinata- sasuke uchiha**

**Análisis literario de la novela cien años de soledad**

_**-Oh oh**_**- fue lo único que pensó, al sentir las miradas de furia que le dirigían la mayoría de las chicas, ella sabia quien era sasuke uchiha, no era tan caída de la mata, hasta en su otro colegio ese nombre era conocido, era uno de los chicos más deseados de new York- **_**dios por que la tienes contra mi, es decir que te hice! Ahora si estoy en verdaderos problemas, esta es la guinda de la torta.**_

_**%(/%/(%/(%/%(/%/(%/(%(/%(%(%(%(/%(/%/(%/%(%(/%(/%(/%(%(%(%/(%/(%(%((**_

El ambiente que reinaba en el aula de 4 A del instituto laguna negra era de tranquilidad y paz pues era aún muy temprano lo cual significaba que habían pocos alumnos en el salón, la mayoría de los que estaban allí se encontraban haciendo los deberes que tenían que entregar hoy y que no habían hecho ayer por flojera, mientras que los demás solo hablaban en voz baja, leían un libro o escuchaban música.

De pronto toda esa aura fue rota por alguien que entro al salón abriendo la puerta de forma brusca y cerrándola de un portazo, ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que sasuke uchiha, los chicos al verlo entrar se quedaron mudos primero porque era muy raro ver al uchiha tan temprano en el instituto, el era uno de los que generalmente llegaba tarde, casi antes de que sonara el timbre, asi que el hecho de que llegara a esa hora era sumamente extraño y segundo porque podían sentir la tensión y molestia que emanaba del chico, éste solo se dirigió con paso firme a su puesto, lanzó su mochila a la mesa y mientras se sentaba se coloco los audífonos y cerro los ojos, los demás lo siguieron mirando hasta que de pronto el chico abrió los ojos y les lanzó una mirada que claramente decía _me siguen mirando y los mato._

**Pov sasuke**

-Maldita sea el y sus estupidos deseos y su dinero y su orgullo y …y .. y.. todo el mundo, maldición se supone que no debo maldecir, pero, .. maldición-

Cuando entre al salón me di cuenta de que los pocos que estaban allí se me quedaron mirando, la verdad es que la forma en que había entrado no era de lo mas normal, pero a la shit ahorita estaba de todo menos de humos para preocuparse por lo que ellos pensaran o dejaran de pensar, así que seguí mi camino, me senté en mi puesto cerré los ojos y puse _critical aclaim_ a todo volumen para tratar de relajarme, cuando de pronto sentí que me miraban y cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que todos los del salón me estaban mirando, así que puse mi mejor mirada de hanibal y cuando vi que dejaron de hacerlo volví a cerrar los ojos.

Se supone que había puesto la música para olvidar todos los sucesos que me atormentaban, pero estos se empeñaban en seguir apareciendo en mi mente, todo había empezado ayer a la hora de la salida

_Cierto pelinegro se encontraba durmiendo en la azotea del edificio de 4 y 5 año, pero se despertó al sentir como su celular vibraba, algo somnoliento tanteo su bolsillo y saco su BB torch y vio un pin que le había llegado de naruto_

_Apuesto uzumaki dice: sasuke donde estas porque te perdiste las dos ultimas clases ¿?, APARECE!_

_Apuesto uzumaki?-repitió el uchiha levantando una ceja- idiota,….. wait como que las dos ultimas clases?- y en eso vio la hora 1:10_

_-O.O a la shit, estoy en problemas- pensó el chico mientras se paraba agarraba su mochila y bajaba velozmente las escaleras. Cuando llego al pasillo principal se sorprendió al ver a un montón de gente agrupada en la cartelera principal._

_-Que pasara?, cierto los grupos de kurenai-_

_Al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta de que muchas chicas miraban a otra chica en especial, no le tomo importancia y busco su nombre, cuando lo encontró murmuro- y quien se supone que es hyuga hinata?- y en eso callo en cuenta, era la chica a la que sus fans estaban acuchillando con la mirada- la volteo a ver y pudo notar que la chica se encontraba muy incomoda y antes de que pusiera decir nada, ésta se alejo corriendo._

_Sasuke-kun!- se escuchó de pronto entre la multitud_

_El uchiha se puso tenso. Conocía la perfección esa voz tan chillona y melosa y la verdad no estaba de humor para andarse aguantando sus berrinches, pero antes de que pusiera siguiera dar un paso la chica se colgó de su cuello_

_-Suéltame karin-_

_- pero sasu, solo quiero saber por que trabajas con ella y no conmigo?-_

_- y eso por que mejor no se lo preguntas a kurenai?-_

_- karin quisieras hacer el favor de soltarme- dijo el uchiha, empezaba a sentirse fastidiado, primero su papa y la llamada, después que se había quedado dormido, eso seguro le traería problemas, luego lo de la chica hyuga y por ultimo lo más importante de todo se estaba muriendo, literalmente MURIENDO de hambre porque no había comido nada, y ahora venía esta a hacerle preguntas que el no podía contestar._

_Viendo que la chica no se separaba de su cuerpo, se soltó bruscamente de ella y con paso rápido se dirigió a su carro, se montó rápidamente y partió a su casa._

_Cuando llego, soltó un suspiro de alivio pues la única que estaba era su madre, en esos momentos realmente no estaba de ánimos para aguantar las idioteces de itachi, y la cara de perro buldog de su padre, así que dándole un beso en la mejilla subió a cambiarse para bajar a almorzar, apenas entró a su cuarto lanzó su mochila al suelo, se quito el uniforme y lo lanzo a la cama quedándose solo en boxers, rápidamente busco unas bermudas, una guardacamisa y sus cross se vistió y bajo a comer._

_El resto de la tarde fue tipo normal hasta que bajo a cenar, es que ya desde las escaleras se podía sentir la tensión que emanaba de su padre, el cual estaba sentado en el comedor principal._

_El chico terminó de bajar las escaleras y se sentó._

_-A que no sabes que noticias recibí-dijo Fugako, sasuke no respondió porque se dio cuenta que la pregunta era retórica._

_-Estaba de lo más normal en mi trabajo terminando de firmar un contrato con la compañía de los Akasunas, cuando mi secretaria me llama y me diceque tengo una llamada del instituto donde tu estudias- _

_-mierda-pensaba sasuke-no se puede haber enterado tan Rompido…. ¿o si? :l-_

_Itachi miraba de lo más entretenido la situación, podía ver como su hermano se iba tensando poco a poco._

_Y sabes que me dijeron?-continuo el mayor-que mi queridísimo hijo (nótese el sarcasmo) se había saltado las dos últimas horas de clase y que mañana tendría que firmar el libro de vida-_

_-Definitivamente estoy jodido /: - pensaba el pelinegro_

_-Sasuke, no juegues con mi paciencia, primero la fiesta de uzumaki, un día antes de clases y ahora esto, ya tienes que firmar el libro y ni siquiera vamos a mitad de semana. Estás castigado con una semana.- culminó el uchiha mayor_

_El chico que miraba a su padre con aburrimiento al escuchar lo último endureció la mirada, o sea ¿Qué el qué?, si itachi faltó al primer día de la universidad porque se "sentía mal" see claro y el era superman, y ahora a el lo castigaban dos semanas por saltarse clases de pura paja… no me fastidies -.-_

_Bueno volviendo al tema- dijo fugako- los reuní hoy para comunicarles que voy a volver dentro de poco, por tiempo indefinido a mi vocación de detective, así que itachi dentro de pronto manejarás la empresa- el susodicho al escuchar eso casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando._

_-Hay mierda-pensaba sasuke-en cuanto itachi empiése a sentir la presión va a comenzar a hacer sus actos de desaparición y en donde va a caer toda la responsabilidad, en el idiota aquí presente -.- _

_Luego de eso la noche paso tranquila, entre comillas, paréntesis, subrayado, signos de exclamación, etc. Pero, si, siempre hay un pero, a la mañana siguiente otra vez volvió el infierno aunque esta vez ni siquiera sabía porque lo estaba regañando, pero hay estaban esas palabras que cada día le daban vueltas en la cabeza torturándolo_

_**Sasuke, eres una deshonra**_

_**Por que no puedes ser más como itachi?**_

_**Itachi es el hijo perfecto?...**_

_Y sin poder aguantarlo salió rápidamente de la casa._

_**End POV sasuke**_

El uchiha abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el profesor entraba, y ese día aunque fuese extraño no le paró para nada a la clase

_Ahora que me acuerdo… quien será esa huyuga hinata- _pensaba el uchiha, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba como asuma hablaba sobre no se que de las directrices… o algo así.

Y justo en ese momento como si el cielo quisiera disipar sus dudas, el profesor llamó a alguien con ese nombre, para que pasara a resolver un ejercicio, y en eso la vio, era una chica sin lugar a dudas, pero con esa ropa ufff, era difícil decirlo

_-En fin solo espero que no sea otra lunática fan, tendré que hablar con ella, si kurenai nos dice que es lo que hay que investigar, tengo que emplear el fin de semana en algo, así sea adelantando el estúpido trabajo -.—_pensaba el uchiha

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la hora, sasuke se disponía a pararse, cuando fue intersectado por cierto rubio

-TEME!- grito el peli-rubio

- naruto…. Te das cuenta de que estoy al frente tuyo no tienes por que gritar-

- pero sasuke… porque me hablas asi, hieres mis sentimientos sabes s:-

-Hay dios o.o, no seas idiota que quieres?-

- pues saber por que shit faltaste ayer-

-No es tu problema ._.-

- sasuke, te das cuenta de que con esas respuestas dañas nuestra relación, no quiero tener la necesidad de que vayamos a terapia de pareja-

-O_O what?... wn que te pasa?... terapia de pareja?-

- si sasuke… terapia de pareja, mi mamá conoce a un buen terapeuta. Si quieres llamo y….-

-Naruto córtala, si no quieres que te golpee- dijo el uchiha, y antes de que su amigo pudiera decir algo, agarró sus cosas by se fue rápidamente del salón.

Cuando el uchiha salió vio por el pasillo caminando a la tal hyuga y se acercó para hablarle, obviamente a paso lento, no quería que la gente pensara que estaba deseperado o algo por el estilo, pero iba tán lento que en una de esas la chica se perdió de la faz de su vista XD, así que apurando el paso recorrió lo que faltaba del pasillo y cuando dobló en las esquina la vio entrando a la biblioteca.

Sasuke definitivamente se sintió muyyyyy raro al entrar a ese edificio si su mente no se equivocaba esta era la primera vez que entraba y se sorprendió de lo grande que era el lugar, frente a el se desplegaba una habitación donde al fondo se podía ver un gran ventanal que tenia vista a ciertas áreas verdes que no eran muy visitadas en el colegio, a la derecha de el estaba el escritorio de la bibliotecaria, era amplio de color metálico tenia una computadora, varios porta lápices, libretas de anotaciones y una cantidad de carpetas impresionante. A su izquierda había como un área donde se encontraban alrededor de 5ª computadoras y justo al frente de el como unos 10 libreros altos como de dos metros donde habían miles de libros de todo tipo, historia, matemáticas, química, ciencia ficción, psicología…. Etc

Y la vio salir de uno de los numerosos pasillos con un libro y sentarse en un área donde habían numerosos escritorios donde los estudiantes se sentaban a leer y a escribir.

Caminando lenta y sigilosamente se acercó a la mesa de la chica

-disculpa, podemos hablar- dijo el moreno en voz baja

**Continuará….**

**%$%$%&$%&$$&%$&%$&%$%&$&%$%&$%&$&%$&%$%&$%&$&**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios la verdad me emocionan mucho, ahorita no los puedo responder pero en el próximo capítulo lo haré :D

Ya lo saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia, idea… o lo que se les ocurra al botoncito de abajo :3

Nos vemos.


End file.
